


Просто выжить

by Keishiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Улаза не было, Широ так и не удалось сбежать из плена.





	Просто выжить

Когда Широ думал про первый контакт с внеземными цивилизациями, он представлял многое. Древние расы, мудрые и величественные, обладающие невероятными знаниями. Или забавных аборигенов, которые примут их корабль за сошедшее с неба божество. Разумные камни. Говорящих медуз. Но это были только фантазии, потому что все знали: на Кербере, а тем более по пути к нему, нет и не может быть никакой жизни, разумнее бактерии. Даже бактерии были под вопросом.

Чего он точно не представлял — это бойцовскую арену на космической станции и себя в роли раба-гладиатора.

Когда проходит первый шок, они ещё надеются — все трое. Что-то объясняют, рассказывают про научную миссию, про Кербер, про тех, кто ждёт дома. И сперва даже кажется, что их понимают. Галра — так называют себя их захватчики — достаточно человекоподобны, чтобы обмануться этим сходством. Но когда Мэтт впервые повышает голос и получает удар в лицо, становится ясно: понимание ничего не значит. Никого не волнует судьба трёх новых рабов. 

Возможно, на Земле их уже похоронили. Прервавшийся сигнал от шаттла мог означать только одно. И в любом случае, никакая спасательная команда не полетит им на помощь, так что можно рассчитывать только на себя. Из них троих только у Широ есть шанс уцелеть на гладиаторской арене, поэтому он не колеблется ни минуты. 

Он знает, что поступил правильно, что Сэм с Мэттом если и не освободятся, то хотя бы выживут. Но вечером того же дня, когда он лежит в камере и не может пошевелиться — так болит избитое тело, — Широ остро ощущает собственное одиночество, и на несколько мгновений ему становится до слёз жалко себя.

Он об этом никогда не расскажет, конечно. Да и некому больше рассказывать.

***

Его очередной противник перепуган до смерти и держит меч обеими руками, словно взялся за него впервые. Широ вспоминает свой первый бой, как он был испуган тогда и как до последнего не мог поверить, что всё это — арена, бой, смерть — настоящее. Но он хотел выжить. Этот же гуманоид c серой чешуйчатой кожей и рыбьими глазами уже сдался, взгляд его — взгляд обречённого. И в бой он бросается отчаянно, едва ли не с закрытыми глазами.

Широ уклоняется от размашистого удара, выбивает у противника меч и валит на землю ударом кулака. Оглушенный гуманоид даже не пытается встать, только закрывает голову перепончатыми руками. Широ надеется, что галра пощадят беднягу. Но больше ни разу не видит его.

***

Он знает, что не все гладиаторы — пленники. Некоторые выходят на арену добровольно. У галра агрессивная культура, быть бойцом — почётно. Успешным бойцом, разумеется, победителем. С тех пор, как он выиграл первые несколько схваток и получил прозвище «Чемпион», ему тоже давали шанс сделать своё заключение комфортнее. Хорошая еда, личные вещи, а иногда даже женщины. Во всяком случае, Широ уверен, что именно это предлагал охранник, уводивший — почти уносивший — его с арены после шестой, кажется, по счёту победы. Широ тогда временно оглох на правое ухо, так что слышал плохо.

Он не поддаётся. Неважно, какие блага предлагают ему галра. Они — враги, эта станция — тюрьма, сам Широ — пленник. Он знает, что такое стокгольмский синдром. И не позволит себя обмануть.

— Мы вылечили тебя, — говорят галра. — Эта рука — произведение искусства.

— Вы сделали из меня оружие!

Было бы легче поддаться и поверить, что о нём заботятся, но Широ намерен сопротивляться до последнего — так он надеется не потерять себя.

***

Его очередной противник — уродливое создание, похожее на бульдога-переростка, стоящего на задних лапах. По слухам, он забирает побеждённых с арены как свой законный приз — многие так делают — и пожирает их заживо. Широ отмахнулся бы от слухов, если бы не слышал жуткие вопли, доносящиеся с другого конца тюремного коридора каждый раз, когда бульдог возвращался после боя. А ещё у него отвратительно пахнет изо рта. Как будто там разложился труп. Когда бульдог прижимает Широ к колонне, тот едва не теряет сознание от этого смрада. Будто ему мало рассеченного плеча.

— Я обглодаю твои кости, Чемпион, — хрипит бульдог.

В итоге Широ отрубает ему голову его же собственным топором и оставляет лежать на арене в луже крови. Он старается не убивать своих противников, но это явно не тот случай.

***

Широ знает, что умрёт здесь. Дело не в том, что из тюрьмы невозможно сбежать. Просто бежать — некуда. Широ не знает, в какой части космоса они находятся, но почти уверен, что это уже не Солнечная система и, возможно, даже не Млечный путь. А значит, он никогда не вернётся на Землю. Не скажет Адаму, что сожалеет об их ссоре, не увидит, как Кит становится лучшим пилотом Гарнизона. Всё, что было в его жизни, отныне перечёркнуто безжалостным «не». 

Это не значит, что он сдался. Широ цепляется за жизнь зубами и ногтями, сражается за неё с противниками вдвое выше и вдесятеро сильнее — и гонит прочь мысль, что жизнь стала для него самоцелью. Он хочет жить не ради кого-то или чего-то. Просто жить. Разве это плохо?

Иногда он мечтает, что, может быть, кто-нибудь там, на Земле, верит, что он ещё жив. И ему стоит держаться хотя бы ради того, чтобы эта вера не оказалась напрасной.

***

Его очередной противник мог бы сойти за человека, но Широ уже научился распознавать повадки галра. Невысокий по человеческим меркам и откровенно мелкий по меркам галра боец в полностью закрытом чёрном костюме стоит, опустив меч, и не торопится нападать. Широ угадывает за этим не нерешительность, а выдержку опытного бойца. Он тоже не нападает. За время, проведённое на арене (месяцы? годы?), Широ так и не научился бить первым. Иногда это спасает ему жизнь.

Только после крика охранника боец-галра атакует. Широ отбивает его удары искусственной рукой, ловит на обманный манёвр и бьёт по ногам, а когда тот теряет равновесие — по руке, держащей меч. Меч отлетает в сторону, а галра тут же отталкивается от пола и бросается на Широ, пытаясь опрокинуть ударом в плечо. Глупая тактика, Широ массивнее и успевает приготовиться; он выбрасывает вперёд руку и в тот момент, когда кулак врезается в жёсткий — бронированный? — живот противника, вдруг слышит шёпот:

— Требуй приз.

Всё происходит слишком быстро: галра валится на землю, хрипит и затихает, а у Широ звенит в ушах, он помнит слова, которые услышал, но не может вспомнить, как они прозвучали, не может вспомнить произнёсший их голос. Словно они возникли прямо в его голове, дурной шуткой отчаявшегося подсознания. Крики зрителей сливаются в рёв, и Широ машинально делает то, что ему сказали — ставит ногу на тело поверженного противника. Это его приз. По праву победителя.

***

Потом он тащит «приз» за собой, вздёрнув искусственной рукой за ворот, и старается не смотреть в сторону ухмыляющегося охранника. «Вот ты и начал играть по нашим правилам, Чемпион, — говорит эта ухмылка. — Ты такой же, как и все».

Мелкий галра в его руке спотыкается, но перебирает ногами довольно шустро для того, кто был без сознания несколько минут назад; впрочем, Широ уже почти уверен, что это притворство. Он до смерти хочет ещё раз услышать тот голос, потому что на миг ему показалось… но впереди ещё целый коридор. Терпение.

— Развлекись с ним, Чемпион, — дружески говорит охранник и хлопает Широ по плечу так, что тот шатается. — Ты заслужил.

Широ молча толкает мелкого галра на пол камеры и перешагивает порог вслед за ним. Дверь за спиной закрывается издевательски аккуратно. На всякий случай Широ пробует толкнуть её — но, конечно, замок уже заперт. Расположение охранника имеет свои пределы.

Галра садится на полу одним кошачьим движением и смотрит на Широ светящимися глазами своей маски. Ждёт. Это раздражает — в конце концов, из них двоих именно Широ не знает, что происходит.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он. Получается чуть резче, чем хотелось бы.

Галра поднимает руку, и маска исчезает с его лица, а у Широ выбивает воздух из лёгких.

— Я тебя нашёл, — говорит Кит.

Широ не хочет верить своим глазам. Все его кошмары про смерть и пытки, даже про судьбу Холтов — ничто перед реальностью, где Кит попал в руки галра. До сих пор Широ выживал на пределе своих сил, но он хотя бы знал, что на кону лишь его собственная жизнь. Защитить Кита — невозможная, невыполнимая задача. Он не справится. Они погибнут оба. За себя Широ давно уже не боится, но Кит — как же так? Он ведь должен быть на Земле, в безопасности. Значит, галра добрались и туда?! 

У Широ начинают дрожать ноги. Он делает шаг к Киту и, уже опускаясь перед ним на пол, понимает вдруг одну вещь.

Кит улыбается. Счастливо, почти до слёз. И это улыбка победителя, а не того, кто чудом избежал смерти.

«Нашёл»?

— Кит? — спрашивает Широ, и тот, словно только и ждал этого вопроса, обнимает его за шею. Так крепко, что Широ не может вдохнуть.

— Я нашёл тебя, — шепчет Кит ему в ухо и шмыгает носом. — Нашёл. Широ.

Он, кажется, стал выше… и совершенно точно — шире в плечах. Сколько же времени прошло? Что он делал, как оказался здесь? Широ понимает, что вряд ли Кит попал на арену просто так, вряд ли его бойцовские навыки (так схожие с галра — почему?) были получены в спортзале и, возможно, он ещё пожалеет о том времени, когда думал, что Кит мирно живёт в Гарнизоне. Но сейчас он эгоистично счастлив, что Кит здесь, и, кажется, горло у него перехватывает всё-таки не из-за слишком крепких объятий.

Когда ему наконец хватает сил отпустить Кита, тот поспешно вытирает глаза рукавом, не переставая улыбаться.

— Как ты здесь оказался?

Улыбка Кита становится чуточку другой — в последний раз Широ видел такую, когда выяснял, как несовершеннолетний Кит ухитрился купить пиво и протащить его в Гарнизон. Он до сих пор не уверен, что Кит тогда рассказал всю правду.

— Сдался в плен. Вернее, они думают, что захватили меня сами, — и Широ не кажется, Кит в самом деле хвастается. — А потом раздразнил Сендака, сказав, что я лучше любого из его бойцов. И вот, — Кит обводит рукой камеру. — Сработало.

Широ убеждает себя, что Кит прав. Сработало. Его не убили. Не запытали до смерти. Не выставили против другого бойца — и Кит погиб бы на арене, а после Широ вышел бы на неё, даже не догадываясь, чья кровь темнеет у него под ногами.

Кит касается его щеки, возвращая в реальность.

— Всё хорошо, — мягко напоминает он. — Широ, посмотри на меня.

Он просто не понимает.

— Если бы тебя выбрали для боя не со мной…

Взгляд Кита неуловимо тяжелеет.

— Я бы разобрался.

Широ смотрит на него и кроме повзрослевшего лица и широких плеч видит то, что до последнего не хотел видеть.

Где-то там, без него, Кит научился убивать.

Широ знает, что это из-за него. Точкой отсчёта стало его упрямое желание полететь на Кербер. Дальше всё катилось, как снежный ком: ссора с Адамом, плен у галра, Кит, отправившейся его искать и бог знает чем расплатившийся за это. Может быть, он не виновник всего этого, но он — причина.

Он поднимает руку к плечу Кита — и тут же замирает, не успев коснуться. Его искусственная рука. «Подарок» галра. Сегодня он ударил ею Кита с такой силой, что если бы не броня костюма — размозжил бы ему внутренние органы. Он бы убил Кита и даже не узнал тогда…

Кит тоже бросает взгляд на руку, и его губы сжимаются в жёсткую линию.

— Прости, — говорит Широ. — Прости, я не хотел… Это… — Он беспомощно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, словно впервые. Даже тогда рука не казалась ему настолько чужой.

Кит кладёт ладонь на его локоть. Как будто это действительно локоть Широ, а не кусок пластика.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он так, словно всё действительно в порядке. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Я знал, что ты меня не убьёшь.

Откуда-то издалека доносится слабый гул, и пол камеры едва заметно содрогается. Широ настораживается. Повторный звук уже громче, и он, кажется, приближается, а вместе с полом начинают дрожать и стены.

— Тише, — говорит Широ, хватая Кита за руку. — Слышишь? По-моему, это взрывы.

— Ага. — Кит ничуть не удивлён. — Это за нами. Кстати, никогда не спрашивал — ты любишь кошек?


End file.
